The Legend
by Little bit 1o1
Summary: One boy,one desiney. When ghost's atacked his town and took the all teen's as slave's Danny must take on a mighty roll to save them as the hero did before him but little did he kown that its not as eazy as it sound's.
1. Chapter 1 The dream's

Ur hi I'm Tracey and I hope you like my story.

Danny- hi are you new at this

Me- yes though I've had written a one short whit you in it before

Danny- o what was it about

Me- (blush) o it's a yaio with you and your ghost half

Danny- ..... WHAT!?!?!

Vlad- (snickers) I 'led love to read that sounds HOT

Danny- (storms off blushing) not if I destroy it first

Me- sorry Danny but I've already put it on fanficton and Vlad if you don't stop teasing Danny I'll do one with you and you ghost half and put it on there

Vlad- ...... ok shutting up now

Danny-......

Me- anyway while Danny process that information I would like to point out I do not own Danny phantom.

Now please in joy the story.

* * *

THE LEGEND

Chapter 1: The dream

_Danny was floating, looking out at the town he recognized as amity but not the town he knew. It was a horrible sight to see. Houses made out of mud and rock bricks littered the streets, human's of every age and kind, dressed in rags and some were so weak and skinny from having little or no food by the looks of it that they could barely walk to their homes and some were even badly wounded. It was a pitiful sight. A single tear ran down Danny's face" How can these people live like this?" he couldn't help to think "how did they get like this in the first place?" his question was soon answered. He looked out to the outskirts of the small town and saw what looked like a sheriff from the Wild West only he was glowing. _

_He was wearing a black and white suit with black gloves and boots and a black and white cowboy hat. On his belt was a black leather whip with a brown handle. At his side stood about fifty cop like guards wearing all black suits with silver and green shoulder armour and helmets. Danny couldn't help but shudder in fear has they stormed the town, taking people out from their home and throwing them harshly in to the streets saying "get moving you scum, move it maggots time to work". Danny felt his anger boil "no one should live this way man or beast" he tried to something but he couldn't he was stuck to the spot. The sun was staring to come up when suddenly a man came from nowhere; he looked to be twenty wearing a tatted and torn white shirt and black jeans that were ripped in several place with black boots that were worn, he had jet black hair and ice blue eyes "there just like mine" Danny thought but that's not all Danny saw, the man eyes shone in the light of the sun and Danny could see that the hope and courage shining in them , just looking at the man gave Danny shivers of courage and hope coursing down his body, he couldn't help but smile. Danny look at the man's side, there were too people standing there, they also in their twenty's. _

_On his right side was another man also wearing tatted clothing, a yellow t-shirt and green cargo pants that were torn in three places. Also he had a red hat and green eyes. On the man's left side was a girl she was also dressed in torn clothing her black top was torn slightly in some places, her platted skirt was tatted rags that hug off of her, she wore combat boots and her midnight black hair in a shot ponytail, her eyes were purple. "Ha walker "the man shouted "I'll only say this once take you goon squad and leave ,go back to the ghost zone were you belong" the man said in a low and dangerous voice and with such power that again sent chills down Danny's spin. "So they ghost's" Danny thought ,the ghost, Walker as the man had called him turns around and looked at him with a sneer "why should I do that punk? You can't do anying to us or the ghost king, you're just a puny human" he said with laughter in his voice. The man narrowed his eyes and Danny saw them change form ice blue to glowing emerald green "I'm not only human any more going ghost "he said quietly. _

_Suddenly a great burst of power came from him and he changed, his hair tuned snow white with black streaks, his cloths were a now a black t-shirt , blue jeans with white boots and gloves on his chest was a white symbol of DP, his hands were glowing bright green. The two people at his side also narrowed their eyes holding up weapons. The boy was holding a green and silver metal staff that was glowing it the sun light, the girl was holding two daggers also silver with green handles. They smirked at walker that had his mouth open looking at them in awe "you're a hafa" he said with a quiver in his voice not believing what he was seeing. The man smiled "attack" he shouted and the battle of humans and ghosts began._

_Danny watched the battle in awe, human and ghost hitting one another in a fight of freedom. He looks over at the man battling walker; he was performing back flips and other acrobatic skills to defeat walker. Soon the man defeated walker and ripping some kind of hole into another world with his glowing green hands. While Danny watched the man tossing Walker in a sudden dark chill came over Danny and it seemed to have come over the man as well, they both turned a figer in the dissidence he look like a vampire with blue skin and a white suit with a cape but most of his face was in shadows. Danny could see the man lightly brush his exposed arm with his fingers, what he saw made his eyes widen in shock. There on his arm were hundreds scars and old burns, some still in the mist of healing running up and down his arm, looking at the figer the man's green eyes narrowed glowing dangerously at the ghost. Suddenly the two flew with amazing speed at each other doing battle, hitting each other with all their might, some of the blows made Danny wince. _

_Then all of a sudden everything went quit as if time stood still, the people and ghost that were battling began to vanished one by one until only the man was left as darkness shrouded them. Slowly the man walk up to Danny , it seemed to get darker with every step the man took, finally he reached Danny bring the faces close together, staring in each other's eyes the man started to speak "Listen well to what I'm about to say" the man said in a sad but serous ton that again sent chill down Danny's spin "the time is at hand, history is about to repeat its self, you must take on my might role, protect them from the evil about to be unleashed" he said as he started walking away from Danny and disappear in to the darkness. "Wait" Danny shouted as he put a hand out to try and stop him "why me? And who must I protect?" The man turned his head and smiled, "you're the chosen Danny, one that is strong, brave and resourceful, the only one that can do it" still smiling he said "don't disappoint me continue what I start so many years ago, it your destiny" and with those last words he disappears into the darkness. _

Danny blotted up right in his bed "what a weird dream ", Danny looked down at the bed the sheets where soaked in sweat and warped tightly around him. As he struggled to get free he fell on the floor with a loud thump. After freeing himself he sat on the bed thinking about the dream, "I've been having that same dream for three nights now, I think it's some kind of warning"he thought with a sigh getting into bed again, he looked at his clock and eyes widen "man its 4:00am I don't need to be up for hours... may I'll go to back to sleep and think about it in the morning". And with that idea in his head he snuggled down and went to the lovely darkness of sleep.

* * *

A/N Wow that was fun I hope you enjoyed that please review it

Danny- awwwww why did you stop it was getting good.

Me- cause I need a break and people need something to look forward to

Vlad- when do I come in to it I'm bored

Me – but you where in it, you where in the dream and your big enterce is in the next chapter

Vlad- ok


	2. Chapter 2 The day of darkness

A/N Hi is time for an update hope u like it.

Vlad - is this where I come into it I'm bored

Tracey - yes it is vlad

Danny – (rolls his eyes) big whoop

Tracey – well if you're so bored Vlad you can to the disclaimer

Vlad – Tracy dos not own Danny phantom so leave her alone.

Tracey - .... Huh thank you Vlad Now please enjoy the story thank you.

* * *

THE LEGEND

Chapter two: The day of darkness

When next Danny woke up it was to the sound of his sister knocking on the door. "Danny time to get up today the big day", groaned softly Danny got out of bed his dream still fresh on his mind." Man what is with these dreams??? Jazz is always telling me that dreams are a window into the subconscious mind and sometimes they can be visions of past or future" he thought as he got dressed "or maybe it was just a dream".

Danny live with is two parents and sister, there family were wicken's/healers that used herbs and plants to heal the sick but Jack and Maddie Fenton had another interest. They love to study the paranormal and unexplainable things, they had many books on the subject but mostly heal the towns people. Jack was in his forties, he is big and easily six feet tall, he wore a bright orange and black jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. He also had jet black hair which had some gray in it and dark blue eyes .Maddie was a head shorter than Jack and also in her forties .

She wore a blue and black jumpsuit with red tinned goggles and black boots and gloves. She also had short dark red hair and had beautiful light purple eyes and they both love to experiment with the different plant to make their potions stronger. Jazz is eighteen and just a few inches short of her mother's height. She had long light red hair with light blue headband and turquoises green eyes. She loves psychology and dreams to be a therapist some day. She wore a black top and light blue pants with black shoes.

Danny was the same high as jazz, he was of a medium build and is very shy, he also love's astronomy. Danny also had midnight black hair like is dad's that was always spiked up and messy. He also had clear beautiful baby blue eyes that shone like crystal ice and wore a lose white and red t-shirt with a red oval on the front, baggie Blue jeans with red and white trainers. Today is Danny's sixteenth birthday which is a very important day for a wicken .On the day a wicken turns sixteen he or she becomes of age and must go to the forest river for a special ceremony, today is Danny's day to have that right.

Danny went down stairs to find his family in the kitchen "morning mum" he said with a yarn Maddie turned to her son a smiled "good morning sweetie ready for the big day" Danny smiled back and sat down, jazz was reading a book and Jack was eating breakfast messily as always. After they had breakfast it was time to go to the river. It was a beautiful day in the town of amity the sun was just visible over the cream coloured houses, their gardens glistening in the new light of the day, flowers of every kind shined with dewdrops kissed by the morning sun.

In the middle of the town was a square, and in the middle of it was a fountain made of plain white marble stone with sculpture's of angles also made of the same white marble but with blue stone tinted rob's and wing's with gold rime's, it rumour to have been built long ago before the town was even built as a symbol of hope and courage. On the base of the fountain was a golden plate engrave on it was the worlds " the flame of courage and hope can be found in all our hearts all you have to do is grasp it and hang on" the town look after the fountain well.

Danny came out of the house with his family and stretched his acing bobby, the sun was warmed his pale skin, he was dressed in white robes with a cloak that also white and his family was wearing green robes and brown cloaks both with flowers and plans design on them. The family of wicken's walked into the forest that surrounded amity, the gentle wind played with the trees and casted shadows on the ground as the morning light seeped throw the leaves. When they made it to the river and Maddie started the ceremony by saying it there ancient language (think of Esperanto) " dear family we are here to bear witness to the of the coming of age ceremony of Daniel Alex Fenton" the wind picked up when she said this, the trees leaves and grass swayed as it went past, then Jack stepped forward and said " I Jack Jonathan Fenton, guardian of the forest and farther of Daniel Alex Fenton hear by give my blessing for my son Daniel to become a true guardian"' The wind when a little faster when he said this "and I Madeline Marie Evens/Fenton and mother of Daniel Alex Fenton also give my blessing for my son to become a true guardian" .

The wind died down as Maddie placed a crown of flowers on Danny head " it is time to clam you right my son, may the powers of the elements and guardians of the forest pesto their blessing apron you, as the newest guardian" with that Maddie point at the river and Danny went in. Danny stood in the middle of the river the water came up to his waste as he waited of something to happen, an Danny looked down the wind pick up again as suddenly the water began to ripple around him, the wind blow fast among the trees rustling his hair as it pasted, he closed his eyes as he felt a blue light come from the plants and trees into the water and flowed into him turning his white robes to green and his cloak brown like his family's but there was a different on his clothes than there's. The design of the plants and flowers was still the same but they intertwine with a sword.

Danny came out of the river, Jack and Maddie eyes widened as he came to them "it....it is done" maddie stuttered as Danny walked to her, Danny raised a confused eyebrow but said nothing "welcome guardian Daniel you are now one of the wicken's, protector of the forest ... and as by right a warrior defender of the people and giver of courage and hope" Maddie wisped the last part. Now Danny was even more confused this was different to the other ceremony's he been to including Jazz's, usually she only said the first part but not the second and what did she mean "warrior defender and giver or hope and courage" sure he knew acrobatics and fight move but he didn't know why, he just had a feeling that he should practise them, that they would come in handy some day, and he all ways practise's in secret not even his family knew, he looked over at jazz even she was confused as to what her mother meant. The ceremony end with Danny lighting a candle and was given a pendent as a coming of age gift. It was in the shaped of a tear made of blue stone with a gold rime. In the center was F made of green emerald, it is there family logo and the pendent was on a silver chain, inside the pendent was a pitcher of his family. When the ceremony was over they walked back from the river, as they did Jack and Maddie stayed a little behind Jazz and Danny to talk quietly, "what are we going to do Jack" Maddie said worried "I don't know Mad's I don't know" Jack replied equally as worried. "You know what happens to the one who dubbed with those clothes, it means it going to happen again and soon".

"What's going to happen again" Danny asks hearing the conversation they were having, even Jazz turn around to hear. With a sigh Maddie said "Have you heard of the legend of Darnel" Jazz nodded her head but Danny tilled his head to the side in confusion. Maddie sighed"well there is more to the story you see" but she ever got to finish as of that moment the sky turned black, the clouds went in a circled in the sky as the wind became stronger, even Jack struggled to stay on his feet."JACK IS STARTING... THE SPELL HAS BEEN BROKEN" Maddie cried over the wind. Suddenly the parents broke into a run with Danny and Jazz right behind them; they ran until they got into town. Everyone was looking up at the sky when suddenly cop like ghost came out of a green portal that appeared in the middle of town.

Everyone was in a panic running everywhere, Jack and Maddie tried throwing stun potions at the ghosts but it was no use there were just too many, the ghosts forced all the town people in the square by the fountain those who would not go there were thrown in. Every one gave frighten looks at each other when the ghost's that had forced them there to come there sounded them and became still whit their hands behind the backs waiting for something. Suddenly two ghosts came out of the portal one look like a sheriff from a cowboy film and the other look like Dracula, he had black hair that was in two spikes and he had blue skin. He wore a white, black and red suit with black boots and gloves ha also had a cape around his shoulders and a crown on his head. Danny gasped "he looks like the ghost in my dream the king of ghosts" he said quietly to himself. The Dracula looking ghost looks out at the humans seeing how scared they were and that's just how he likes it. Smiling evilly he stepped out to address the crowed, "hello" he said in a voice that sends chills down every ones spine "I'm Vlad plasmius the king of ghost and it's time to pay of trapping us in the ghost zone".

* * *

A/N another chapter done, boy that was a long chapter, I can see why u guys love to do cliff hangers this is so fun

Vlad – WHAT!!!! I wasn't even in it that long

Danny – (snickers) she did say u were in this chapter she didn't say how long u would be in it

Vlad – (crossing his arms sulking) mumble, mumble, mumble

Danny & Tracey – bursting out in laughter

Vlad – mumble, mumble, mumble

Tracey – (calming down and wiping tears from her eyes) Any way please review it and tell me if it good, I love getting them from u see ya soon


	3. Chapter 3 The descendent of darnel

A/N hi time for the next update hope u in joy it.

Danny – "arrr don't we get a break" he winded.

Tracey – "sorry Dan but no I want to get on with the story".

Vlad – "hum at least she's not slacker like some people I know" gives Danny a smirk.

Danny – "wana run that by me again fruitloop CASUSE IF YOU DIDN'T SEND GHOSTS AFTER ME ALL THE F***KING TIME I'LL HAVE TIME TO STUDY" he shouted in anger turning into phantom and getting into a fighting stance.

Vlad –"you want to fight, THAN BRING IT ON BOY" he shouted back also turning into plasmius and getting into a fighting stance.

Tracey – "QUIET " Tracey shouted giving them an annoyed look holding a cane and ghost proof shackles " if u 2 don't knock it off right now I'll give you the beating of your life's and after life's and sent you to the torture room" Tracey said in a low dangers voice and pointed to a door in the room.

Vlad and Danny – holding each other shivering and cowering in the corner

Tracey – "that's better" giving them an evil look "as I always say before I do the story I don't own Danny phantom.

Now back to the story, enjoy.

* * *

The Legend

Chapter three: the descendent of darnel 

The town's people looked at each other with fright in their eyes as the ghost's had surrounded the square cutting off any escape route. Maddie and Jack look even more worried than any of them, they glanced at Danny and Jazz who looked around in confusion as did most of the other kids, the two parents put their arms around there children bringing them close, Maddie had tears in her eyes as she knew what was to come and jack had a firm frown on his face. Plasmius mean while looked at all the human's with an evil grin on his face, "revenge will be so sweet, o how I've dreamed of this moment" he thought as he cleared his throat making the humans grow quiet. "listen and listen well" plasmius called to the humans in a low venomous voice that sent chills up every ones spin "as punishment for defiling us and locking us in the ghost zone so long ago we are taking you children". The town's people gasped clutching their children tightly shouting in anger or for mercy. Plasmius's evil grin widened, he joyed their discomfort and the horror-struck look's in the human's faces. " You have until have midnight to say your good bye's "he said in the same malevolent voice "and we **will** be back to claim them". Still smiling the same evil smile the ghost king and the leader of the cop like ghosts went back through the portal. Every one look at each other as the ghosts disappeared and the sky went back to the normal blue, everyone was scared out of their minds.

Many tried to leave the town with their families but soon found that some of the cop like ghost had stay behind and was blocking the exits of the town making it impossible to leave. With nothing left that the town's people could do, they all went back to their home to spend their last moments with their children. Maddie and Jack took Danny and Jazz back to their home, the golden plate on the gate with the words Fenton works on it stood out shining in the midday sunlight. Once in the house Jazz turned to her parents scared and worried. "Ok what's going on? What happen in town today? And why are we going to be taken by the ghosts? Danny looked at his family with eager curiosity he wanted to know why too. Maddie looked at Jack, his face was white but he nodded his head "I think it's time to tell them mad's they are old enough to know", Maddie sighed and looked at her children "well I better start by telling you the legend of Darnel "she said tears laces her voice, Jazz look at her mother curiously she knew the story but she always had a strange feeling, like there was something more to the story. Danny just looked at his family in confusion, he had heard of the story, everyone had but he never heard the story be told before because he had no time to hear it, between training and school he couldn't, but for some unknown reason just like his sister he was drawn to the story, he wanted to hear it and now was his chance.

It was now evening in Amity the sun was once again just visible over the houses, in Fenton work's Maddie sighed heavily and went over to were the plants and herbs they kepted in the house while she talked "a long time ago the human race was the slaves of the ghost's, they were forced to build the ghosts homes in the human world. It was a beautiful city but we took no pleasure it. The ghosts tortured, hurt, beat us and made the slaves live in poverty why'll they lived in paradise. They gave us little or no food for day's so we were to week to fight back but strong enough to work .They sucked the life and hope right out of us, made us cower in fear and left us with no hope of salvation. With our bodies and sprits broken by bondage we were lost, we didn't what to do. But there was a little hope left, one of the slaves was not broken, he remained strong and his name was Darnel, he never gave up hope and had so much courage that no matter what they did to him he bounces right back and that give us slaves courage and hope to". Maddie put as many of the plants and herbs into bags as she could, tears now running down her face as she continued to tell the story. "He had two close friends called Terry and Sonia they where fellow slaves, all three were born in Amity and became friend's while in bondage. They had never given up hope either, Darnel wouldn't let them nor did he let the slaves give up, they helped the slaves along with Darnel by steeling extra food, taking care of the injured and other things,".

"Hang on a minute no one knew Darnel's companions names, in the version Mr. lancer told us in school said they were just called his companion's or helper's so how did you know what their names are?" jazz asked in confusion and awe of hearing the names for the first time. Danny remained silent; he must have skipped that class of training. "I will tell you but I need to tell you the rest of the story first" Maddie said as she put the bag's of herbs, plants and others things in two backpack "so to continue with the story, one day Darnel, Terry and Sonia just vanished from Amity, many days and months passed with no sign of them, the slaves started to lose all hope of freedom in there absence, but one day they returned to town, but they made them self's look different so the ghosts did not known they had returned because to ghosts we all looked the same ,week and puny humans, so the three friends were able rally the slaves to fight the ghosts in secret and when the time came they were ready and full of courage to fight of their freedom". Danny stiffened at this; she had just described the dreams he has been having of weeks, "so the great battle of ghost's and humans began. When it was all over and the all the ghosts where locked in the ghost's zone once more we were free. That's when we destroyed the ghost's city, riding our selves of the memory of bondage and made our town; darnel, his friend's and the town's people built the fountain in the square first, to become the symbol of hope in the town and give us the courage to move on, but after the fountain was built Darnel and his companions went missing again. Ten years past with no sign of them, then one day a gold plate appeared on the fountains base. Everyone in the town gathered around the fountain and the mayor read what was written on it to the town's people.

"_The fire of courage and hope can be found in all our hearts all you have to do is grasp it and hang on_" everyone knew that phrase well, as it was the same phrase as Darnel used when all the people were slaves, they knew from that day on Darnel and his friends were watching over them, and so the mayor put it on the fountain as a reminder of his great deed, and the courage and hope he gave us". Maddie sighed and went over to Jazz and Danny. Danny was wide eyed, after hearing the story for the first time he didn't know the story would shed so much light on his dream, how Danny looked so much like Darnel, how they had the same hair and the same eyes. It all fitted and how the story had somehow lit a fire that now burned in the deaths of his heart and soul that had long since been dormant inside of him, and how it was something that could never be erased or extinguish. Maddie look in her son eyes and saw the fire within them Jack must have seen it to because he wiped a proud tear from his eyes and stepped ford to continue the story because this was part of his family history "this story was pasted down from generation to generation but now people say is just a legend, that it never happened and was just a story but it did happen because the full name of Darnel is DARNEL ALAN FENTON". Jazz's and Danny's mouths dropped to the floor "you're telling me we are descendents of Darnel the guardian of amity" Jazz said looking at her parents wide eyed Danny couldn't say anything he was in total shock. Jack nodded and continued "no Jazzy pants he wasn't just the guardian to amity, he was guardian of the world, you see after he made certain amity was safe he and his friends travailed the world helping people rebuild their towns and cities after the ghosts rule, but they often did it in secret. After that was done the three returned to amity and watched over it. No one knew Darnel's or his companion's last name's because name's didn't matter much at that time, we were all just people trying to help one another rebuild our lives and they once again changed their appearance so they went unotest by others.

Darnel was one of the greatest wicken guardians that ever lived and the Fenton family has live here ever since". "But what about Terry and Sonia what happened to them?" asked Danny curiously braking out of shock "well when Darnel came back so did they, as I said they to also change their appearance so on one recognised them and they all went their separate ways, Terry Foley married and went into business sells and became a huge success". Danny remembered the Foley's ,he was friends with their son but when he went missing six years ago the Foley's went to pieces. The Fenton's tried everything to help their friends but they found nothing and the Foley's never spook about it again. Danny snapped out of his memories to hear the rest of his dad's story "Sonia Manson was ever smart and became an inventor but Darnel and Terry lost contacted with her when her family move away and darnel became a healer". After her job was complete Maddie turned to Danny and look at him with sad eyes "honey do you know why I said you were a warrior defender and giver of hope and courage at your ceremony " Danny shock is head but he had a idea why she did at the ceremony "well when your cloths changed they had the same symbols has Darnel had on his clothes when he came back to fight the ghosts , you see he knew the ghost would return one day so he put a enchantment on the our family that one day his true apprentice will be chosen to take his place as guardian of amity". Now that Danny thought about it he did see the symbols that he had on his clothes on Darnel's.

Maddie sighed heavily "that someone is you Danny, we were hoping it wasn't, that it skipped your generation as it did your father's. When I married your dad and he told me his history and we had you we truly hope you wouldn't be chosen but we were mistaken". Jack put a hand on Maddie shoulder and Maddie smiled sadly as she gave the backpacks to Danny and Jazz "this should help you when they take you" Maddie said and gave them the pack's, "but why do they have to take us, can't we just leave town" Jazz said taking her backpack. Maddie shook her head sadly "I'm sorry honey but this is the way it meant to be, we are powerless against fate".

With that they had a grope hug, Maddie, Jack, Jazz and Danny all cried in each other's arms, Danny with a determent look on face thought seriously "if I am the apprentice of Darnel I'll make sure me and the rest of the kids come home safe, this I vowel". No one notest the clock had struck midnight and all the kids and their parent's gathered in the square to say their goodbye for the last time not knowing when they will see each other again. The ghost put on gas mark's and sent sleeping gas through the town to put the humans asleep intently, so the ones that were going to fight back fell asleep, once all the human were asleep they took the sleeping kids in to the ghost zone by cart's with evil smiles on their faces. The next morning when the grownup's awoke to find their children gone a grate wail of sadness could be heard throughout town as mothers cried out for there children, the town's people did a head count of the remaining children left in town, it appeared to be only children of the age of twelve to eighteen were taken, the Fenton's were stocked to see Jazz was not taken but then again she all was look older than she was. Jazz was glad she listened to Danny when he told her his felling about this.

_Flash back_

_After their parents finish the story they went into the next room for a while to talk and Danny turned to Jazz. "Jazz please give me your back pack" said Danny holding his hand out, "but why Danny? I thought was going to need it for when were captured" said Jazz as she gave Danny her back pack, "sorry Jazz but I have a feeling you won't be taken, you've all way's looked older than you are and you might not be taken since I have a feeling they don't known all our age's and they'll have to go by sight, I may need the extra thing's. Plus you've always been book smart but I'm better at making potions than you". This was true Jazz always got good grades but because of training Danny had hardly any time for school work but was always good at making things ever since he was young. "Ok your right Danny please be careful little bro, I'll miss you". Jazz hug her little brother good bye as Jack and Maddie came back into the room to say there good byes._

_End flash back_

Now there was nothing for the town to do but have courage, wait and hope for the children's safe return.

* * *

A/N wow that was a longer chapter sorry so long to update I didn't know it would take so long.

Sam and Tucker – "when do we come into the story".

Tracey – "soon, Sam your come in the next chapter and Tucker I think you come it a little later".

You hear screaming in the back room

Sam – "what was that?"

Tracey – "oh Danny and vlad didn't take my warning and started fighting again so I did what I said I'll do if they carried on". Wearing an evil smile.

Danny and Vlad come out of the room shaking.

Tracey turned to them - "now then are we going to be good boys from now on" I said it a sweet voice.

Danny and vlad stiffened – "yes mama" they said in high scared voices.

Tracey – "good".

Sam – "what happened?" she whispered to Danny and he shivered.

Danny – she said if we didn't stop fighting she would give us the beating of our life's and after life's and send us to the torture room, and when we didn't stop fighting she did what she said she'll do.

Danny took off his t-shirt to show Sam and Tucker the red marks from the cane and the ghost proof shackles on his bare chest and wrists.

Sam and Tucker –"harsh" they said together in a sympathetic voice.

Danny – "yea but that was nothing to the torture room it showed your worst fears in 3D" he shivered.

Vlad – sm jhhrhhgj jsfgjh b b b b big bugs, BIG BUGS!

Danny - sigh "he still hasn't got over it".

Tracey –"ooook anyway ignoring the bug issues" she raised an eye brow at Vlad.

Screams in the back ground

Vlad – ddgjjg fgdfg jhghfh BIG BUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tracey – please review this and tell me what u think, until next time sees ya


	4. Importent

**OPRRATION**: Black out

Hey every one this is important

On June 23 (According to GTM timing) there will be a BLACK OUT!

Fanfiction is planning on taking down stories. I do not know the specifics but anything over M rated stories will be taken down. Witch I think is wrong because what they're doing it for can be easily fixed. I think they should have kids, kids +, teen, m, and adult witch can only be assess by people over the age of 18 and to those who complain about having gay and lemons in story's. No one is asking you to read them so if u don't like them don't read them. So if it happens it could be yours or one of your favourites going down, so don't let it happen. FIGHT THE POWER!

On June 23 DO NOT enter the Fanfiction site; do not log in, read, or review anything until June 23 is over. Please take part in this and spread the word, for how are we supposed to unleash our imaginations if we are restricted!

Thank you for reading this short rambling and please spread the word and take part in the black out on JUNE 23.

SAVE THE STORIES!


End file.
